smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Baby Smurf's Arrival (Hero Stories)/Part 3
"Mrs. Stork, please carry me! We need to fly over the area!" Papa Smurf asked. "May I come with you, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked, pleading to go. "No, Smurfette! I'd rather you stayed here to take care of Baby, in case they come back!" Papa Smurf said. "Yes, Papa Smurf...," Smurfette said sadly. Papa Smurf climbed onto the stork, and it took to the air. "Call out, if you see them!" he called. Soon all the Smurfs were out in the forest looking for Baby and Grouchy. "BABY! GROUCHY!" Dempsey shouted. "WHERE ARE YOU?" Takeo shouted. Papa Smurf looked around for Baby and Grouchy, and had no luck in finding them. "Nothing!" he said to himself. "YOOHOO! BABY! GROUCHY!" Hawkeye called, but what he didn't know was that Grouchy was hiding with Baby in a bush close by. "Arflebleb...," Baby muttered. "Shh!" Grouchy whispered. "YOOHOO! WHERE ARE YOU, LADDIES?" Fergus shouted, but what he didn't know was that he was close to Gargamel's hovel. Gargamel could easily hear him shouting. "Come quickly, Azrael! We've got one!" Gargamel said. "Meow!" Azrael answered. Soon Gargamel found Fergus in the forest. "YOOHOO! GROUCHY!" he shouted. "HA! HA! HA! I GOT HIM!" Gargamel shouted. "Gargamel!" Fergus responded. "Smurf me alone, you! We already have enough problems! Go back home!" he boomed. Gargamel just looked at him in surprise. "And you have nothing to do with this! Go away!" Fergus boomed again. "Oh... excuse me!" Gargamel said sadly before immediately realizing what happened. "NOW JUST WAIT A MINUTE!" he boomed. As he tried to follow Fergus, he looked around and couldn't find him anywhere. "Where is he? Where is he?" he asked before realizing that Fergus had gone. "Disappeared! I always get had by those little runts!" he cried as he pounded his fists hard into the ground. Back in the forest, the search for Baby and Grouchy continued. "GROUCHY! BABY!" Nikolai shouted, but what he didn't know was that Grouchy and Baby were hiding in a nearby tree stump. "Adeleeda belep!" Baby muttered. "Hush!" Grouchy whispered. As the search continued, Papa Smurf spotted Hero ahead looking over a part of the forest. "Still nothing, Hero?" he asked. "Nothing, Papa Smurf," Hero answered. "Just keep smurfing, we'll find them eventually!" Papa Smurf said. "Yes, Papa Smurf!" Hero said, before flying off in another direction. Soon Hefty and Edward came across a cave. "Maybe they smurfed into that cave?" Edward suggested. "Let's go see!" Hefty said, as they entered the cave. Suddenly there was a loud roar and they came running out at great speed. "They're not in there! Führen Sie für sie!" Edward shouted as they ran off. "Yeah, whatever it is you smurfed," Hefty added as he followed from behind. Soon Grouchy emerged from the cave. "Hee hee! I do a good lion's roar, eh, Baby?" he said. "Let's go towards the river!" Grouchy said before spotting a log with lots of foliage. "That will do!" he said. As he hid among the leaves and pushed the log out onto the water, it started going downstream. "YOOHOO! BABY! GROUCHY!" Brainy shouted. "Eh, gosh, look at that floating log!" Clumsy said, pointing to the passing log. "Maybe they're smurfing in the leaves?" "I highly doubt, Clumsy," Brainy said. "Let's keep smurfing." "Arhoo!" Baby muttered. "Shh!" Grouchy muttered. Back in the village, Smurfette was crying. "BOOHOO! They're lost! And the baby's going to die!" "Don't think that, Smurfette! The others are going to find them, I promise you," Wonder said, trying to comfort her best friend. Smurfette looked at her best friend and gave her a brave smile, as she wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Are you sure they'll find them?" she asked. "Of course," Wonder answered. "I smurf my complete trust in the other Smurfs, especially Papa Smurf and my dear Hero." Smurfette gave a brave smile. "Thank you." she whispered to her friend. Back in the forest, Grouchy peeked out from among the leaves and spotted a small island ahead. "An island! They won't come smurfing for us here!" Grouchy said as he placed Baby onto a nest and sat next to him under hanging leaves. "We'll smurf here all smurf-like till the stork leaves and then we'll smurf back to the village!" Grouchy said before Baby began to cry. "WAAAAH! WAAAAH!" Baby cried. "Uh, are you hungry? You want some milk, eh? I... wait...," Grouchy said before he went to find something for Baby to eat. "Where can I smurf some milk?" he asked himself. Papa Smurf meanwhile still had no luck in finding them. "Still nothing! This is becoming really worrismurf!" he said to himself. Grouchy eventually returned to the island, bearing many fruits. "I couldn't smurf any milk! Just some fruits!" he said before noticing that Baby had disappeared. "BABY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Grouchy shouted as he looked around endlessly and then spotted Baby trying to grab a wasp's hive. "NO!" he shouted before grabbing Baby and running off. "Don't smurf that! Those are wasps! They're dangerous!" he said as he ran with the wasps in hot pursuit. "Arefleb!" Baby muttered. Grouchy ran as fast as he could to get away from the swarm of chasing wasps. He quickly turned a corner and took cover, with the wasp swarm flying straight past them. "Phew!" Grouchy said, giving a sigh of relief. Soon Baby started crying again. "WAAAH!" he cried. "That's right! You must be hungry!" Grouchy said. As they returned to their spot, he placed Baby down on the nest and tried to feed him the fruits, with Baby refusing to eat them. "I only have some fruits! Here! Eat...! Please!" Grouchy begged, but Baby continued to cry. "I know! There's no milk! I didn't smurf any!" Grouchy said sadly before he sat down and started crying. Baby soon stopped crying, spotted Grouchy crying, crawled over to him, and started rubbing his cheek against Grouchy's cheek. "Bleebuhleedoo gazoogazoo," Baby muttered. "Oh! You're sweet!" Grouchy said. Soon, as night fell, Grouchy snuggled up next to Baby in order to keep him warm. "Sleep tight, Baby!" Grouchy said. ... Soon all the Smurfs returned to the village, with no success in finding Baby and Grouchy. "It's too dark! Go home! We'll resmurf our search tomorrow morning!" Papa Smurf said, sadly. "Boohoo!" Smurfette cried yet again as Wonder comforted her. "Papa Smurf, this smurf is going to continue searching for them!" Hero said. "But everyone was unsuccessful in finding them!" Papa Smurf said. "I know, but if I continue my search during the night, hopefully I might be able to find them!" Hero said. "Okay, good luck, but beware there is a storm smurfing our way!" Papa Smurf said. "This smurf understands," Hero said, understanding Papa Smurf's warning. "Hawkeye, take care of Wonder for me, would you?" "Of course, laddie!" Hawkeye said. Hero smiled and took to the air to continue his search. 'Smurf to 'Part 4 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Baby Smurf's Arrival Chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles